The Yoshi Shuffle
"The Yoshi Shuffle" is the eleventh episode of the Super Mario World animated series. Plot While watching several cave-people attempting to build something with stone slabs, Mario notices how recklessly the cave-people are working. Unfortunately, whatever the cave-people were building falls apart due to the fact that they failed to cooperate in building it. As the cave-people stare blankly at the mess they've made, Luigi and Yoshi suddenly appear. Luigi proceeds to show Mario a stone football he chiseled. An excited Mario gets Luigi to throw the football to him; unfortunately, the football is too heavy, and Mario is knocked backwards upon catching it. Sort-of catching this football gives Mario and idea, he'll teach the cave-people teamwork and cooperation by getting them to play football with one another. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and the cave-people proceed to rush into a nearby field for a game, with Bully and Cheatsy Koopa watching them. Beginning the game of football, Mario passes the ball to Yoshi and tells the cave-people to tackle him; unfortunately, the confused cave-people simply tackle each other. As the cave-people fight among themselves, Yoshi throws the football to Luigi, who is running down the field. As Luigi tries to catch the ball, he runs into a nearby Koopa Wizard. The Koopa Wizard, angered, turns Luigi into an egg; right after doing this, he is flung backwards by the soaring football and subsequently drops his wand. Having watched the entire seen from behind a nearby tree, Bully and Cheatsy Koopa prepare to run in and take the egg Luigi has been turned into. Before the Koopalings can grab the egg though, Yoshi appears and, mistaking the egg for the football, picks it up and begins running away with it, with Mario chasing him. Seeing Bully and Cheatsy, Mario has Yoshi jump into a nearby Warp Tube, with Mario following him in. Coming out the other end of the Warp Tube, Mario and Yoshi are horrified to discover they're right in front of Neon Castle. Before they can react, Mario and Yoshi are tackled by a pair of Koopa Football Players. Coming out of the Warp Tube, a taunting Cheatsy orders the Chucks to take Mario and Yoshi to Neon Castle's dungeon while Bully takes "Luigi the Egg". With Mario, Luigi and Yoshi captured, Cheatsy enters King Koopa's bedroom and begins to tell his sleeping father of how he captured Mario, Luigi and Yoshi. Suddenly, Cheatsy gets an idea and leaves his father's room, believing, with his father sleeping, he is in charge. Going into the dungeons, Cheatsy proceeds to tell Mario, Yoshi and Bully that they're all going to play a game of football for his amusement, with Luigi as the ball. Brooding in his cell, Mario begins to try and explain some football plays to a panicking Yoshi, as Cheatsy watches and listens from a nearby peep-hole. On the football field, Cheatsy begins taking admission money from several Boos, Ninjis and Goombas, while Mario and Yoshi wait patiently in their field-side cell. Suddenly, Big Mouth Koopa enters the field and begins to ramble on about the game. Introducing Cheatsy as the game's referee, Big Mouth has a Koopa Football Player open Mario and Yoshi's cell, letting them out. As a gesture of "good will", Cheatsy allows Mario and Yoshi to do the game's first throw. Still rambling, Big Mouth is finally shut up by Bully. After Big Mouth is quieted down, Mario and Yoshi, or team "Dome-Heads", face-down their opponents, the "Koopa Karcass Krunchers", which consists of two Koopa Football Players and Bully Koopa. Yoshi eats one of the Koopa Football Players, only to regurgitate him. Trying to get a touchdown, Mario is knocked out-of-bounds by Bully, who grabs the ball from Mario. Managing to get the ball from Bully, Mario and Yoshi, instead of running down the field, run-out a nearby hole in the wall. Dodging Koopa Football Players, Ninjis, Thwomps and Boos, Mario hits a nearby ? Block, which releases a Starman. Grabbing this Starman, Mario becomes unstoppable and returns to the football field. Knocking Big Mouth, Bully and Cheatsy aside, Mario and Yoshi score a touchdown and perform an overly-long victory dance. A fuming Cheatsy says Mario and Yoshi cheated; ignoring Cheatsy, Mario and Yoshi try to run out a nearby door, only to come face-to-face with a gang of Chargin' Chucks. Before the Chucks can attack, though, they are tackled by a group of cavemen, who had followed Mario and Yoshi's footprints to the Neon Castle. Trying to attack, Bully, Cheatsy and Big Mouth are knocked back by the cavemen. Running from Neon Castle, Mario, Yoshi and the cavemen make it back to the Warp Tube and to Dome City. Brainstorming on how to change Luigi back to normal, one of the cave-people manages to find the wand the Koopa Wizard had dropped earlier. With this wand, Mario manages to change Luigi back to his old self. Luigi, confused, proceeds to ask "Uhhh.... Did I catch the ball?" and then Mario replies "What do you mean, catch the ball? You were the ball!". Quotes Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Toadstool (deleted scene) *Yoshi *Cheatsy Koopa *Bully Koopa *Big Mouth Koopa *King Koopa (no dialogue, but snores in a scene) *Koopa Wizard *Cavemen Animation and continuity errors *In several scenes of this episode, the color, size and appearance of characters continually change and shift dramatically. For example, Mario's arm turns red at one moment. Also, several details on characters, such as spikes, stars and clothing continually switch color or disappear all together.*A Ninji is colored in white instead of dark brown, as the other ones are in this episode*A Chargin' Chuck's shell is orange instead of green. Cast *Walker Boone — Mario*Tony Rosato — Luigi*Tracey Moore — Princess Toadstool (deleted scene only) *John Stocker — Koopa Wizard, Koopa Football Players, Caveman #1, Caveman #3, Boo, Goomba*Andrew Sabiston — Yoshi*Dan Hennessey — Bully Koopa, Ninji, Caveman #2, singer #2*Gordon Masten — Big Mouth Koopa, Singer #1*James Rankin — Cheasty Koopa Deleted scene Princess Toadstool was originally going to be in this episode, but she was cut out to save time. Trivia *Cheatsy's accusation that Mario and Yoshi cheated to get a touchdown in the football game is actually true, as they went out of bounds to get that touchdown.*This is Bully's, Big Mouth's and Cheatsy's last animation appearance.*In the game, Yoshi cannot eat a Chargin' Chuck.*Keeping with the football theme of this episode, the title is probably a reference to the Chicago Bears 1985 rap song "The Super Bowl Shuffle".* This and The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode, "Karate Koopa" are the only appearances of Ninjis in any Mario animated series.*This is the only episode in the Super Mario World cartoon where King Koopa has no dialogue, with the exception of him snoring in this episode.*The egg Luigi turns into is the same color scheme of a normal Yoshi Egg. The difference is that the spots are green and the egg is white, whereas in this episode, the colors are reversed. Category:Super Mario World episodes Category:Episodes